On the Road
by BloodyAngelic
Summary: Dean and Sam hit the road again, in search of Demons. But when they stumble upon a girl, Dean falls head over heels. The girl however, has her own problems, she's on the run. Crossover with Roswell
1. God is being playfull

**Chapter 1 – On the road **

'Watch it, mister!'

Dean turned around to look at what, or rather who, he bumped into.

His breath seemed to have left his entire body as he gazed upon the angel before him.

'I am so..so..so sorry, miss' He stuttered. Sam, Dean's younger brother chuckled. This was not Dean standing next to him.

Dean was the man who thought with his dick, the man who was always chasing after girls. The man who has an ego as big as the Eiffel tower. Even bigger. Watching his older brother stumble over his words, while talking to a girl, was hilarious. Normally there is nothing wrong with his self confidence.

'You have to excuse my brother; he's a bit retarded as you clearly can see.' Sam said to the blonde before him. The girl snorted very un-lady like. 'I see!' she said laughing.

_Even her laughter sounds angelic _thought Dean, before hitting Sam on his head.

'I am so not retarded!' Dean said. 'I'm sorry for bumping into you babe. We are kind of in a hurry, and didn't see you standing there' the blonde before him shifted on her feet. 'That's okay. I'm Teflon! You didn't hurt me' she said, beaming a bright smile. 'But so am I, so if you can forgive me guys, I have to run! Ciao!' and then she was gone.

Dean stared after her, forgetting why they were hurrying in the first place.

'Dean, we got to go' His brother said. But Dean made no move. 'Dean!'

'Huh,what? O yeah sorry' He grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder. Sam chuckled. 'You're such a lost case' he said before walking out of the store. 'I can't help it, did you see those legs!?' Dean said, following Sam towards the car.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Maria ran towards her car, laughing all the way.

But as soon as she sat behind her steering wheel, she sobered up.

_Girl, don't forget why you're here. You have to move on. And in order to do that, you have to get out of this forsaken town._

She turned on her radio, silently singing along with the song that came on, and drove away. She thought about the friends she was leaving behind.

_Fuck that, they never even thought about me when they went away every time they were in trouble. They probably won't even miss me._ A single tear rolled down her cheek. _Not even Spaceboy. _

Shaking her head, she focused her eyes on the road before her.

'I'm going to make a new start; I don't need them. This is for the best. I'm Teflon babe!' she said to herself, turning up the volume of her radio.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

It was getting late. Dean heard his stomach rumble and sighed. Looking to his right, he saw that Sam was fast asleep in the car seat next to him. His thoughts drifted of to the girl he saw this morning at the store. How he wished that those legs where wrapped around his waist and_.. Damn, I seriously need to get laid again_. Feeling his eyes drop a bit cause of the long ride, he began looking for a motel.

After a half hour he saw a red sign

' Oh looky, a motel. This means; A bed, and a vending machine. There is a god.' Parking the car, he shook Sam awake. Sam opened his eyes and looked very unpleased.

'What!?' he said groggily. 'Found a motel, so get your ass up and get us a room. I'm going to get us some food.' Dean said, sounding tired.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I need to get this car parked, before this car parks itself_. Maria thought. She had been on the road for nearly eight hours now, and she seriously had to pee. And with her eyes dropping every minute or so, she thought a good night of sleep would do wonders, before she would crash her car into a tree.

Turning towards a parking lot, she looked for a free spot. _Yes, there is one. _Parking her car, she forgot the handbrake and bumped into another car loudly. _Oh shit, goddamn..oh buggers! _Getting out of her car she went to exam the damage. _Oh crap, this is going to cost me! _She thought while looking at the bumper of the other car. For such a soft pathetic little crash, the dent in the bumper was huge. She looked at the number plate and wrote it down on her hand.

Taking a deep breath, she went to stand straight, walking towards the entrance of the motel. Opening the door, she saw a bald, gruff looking man sitting behind the desk.

'Evening' the man said and started to get some papers for her to fill in, to rent a room.

'Hi' Maria said. 'I have two things'

The man looked up.

'One, I need a room. And two, I need to know who's car this is' She showed him her hand 'cause I kind of bumped into it's car'

The man behind the desk snorted.

'You have room 412, here's your key. The car belongs to the Winchesters. They are in room number 408' then he chuckled

'Good luck, because they were kind of grumpy when they walked in here'

Maria's sighed. _Just my luck_..

____________________________________________________________________________________________---

Sam awoke from a light tapping sound. Sitting up in his bed, he came to the conclusion that it wasn't tapping. It was someone knocking on they're door.

_Really, it's like 2 in the morning, who the hell.._

He stood up and walked towards the door. He heard a soft voice on the other side of the door. He listened to what the voice said

'Hi, I'm Maria, and I kind of bumped into your car' then the voice stopped. And began again. 'Hi, my name is Maria and I'm sorry for waking you up, but we have some business to do cause I wrecked your car somehow' silence 'No, that's not good. Damn, how am I going to explain this'

Just then the door opened and Maria started babbling admittedly, ready to say whatever she had to say. 'Sorry sir, for waking you up, but....' she was silenced when a hand came over het mouth. She started to scream, but the hand gave to much pressure on her mouth.

The man kept his hand over her mouth while closing the door behind his back. Maria looked up to see the guy's face and was startled. _That's that boy from the store! _He put his finger against his lips, letting her know she had to be quiet. She nodded her head and took a deep breath when the guy removed his hand.

'Hi' Maria said 'Long time no see'

Sam chuckled. 'Yeah, you're right. What brings you here?'

'Needed some sleep, but I kind of bumped into your car and there is this big dent in the bumper caused by me, and I will pay for it of course but I wanted to apologize and..What!?' Maria almost shouted, because the guy before her was laughing like a madman.

'You're babbling, cute.' The guy said. 'Anyway, I'm Sam' he said, extending his hand.

Maria chuckled.' I do that when I'm nervous. I'm Maria' then she shook his hand.

'Anyway, about your car' she started but Sam cut her off.

'That's something you have to talk about with Dean, my 'retarded' brother. It's his baby.'

Maria snorted. 'Alright, then open the door and I'll surprise him with his 'baby'.' Maria said, looking evil as hell.

Sam laughed 'Oh, everything to piss my dear brother off'' he said, and opened the door for Maria.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She had her long slender legs wrapped around his waist, while he drove into her with passion. He kissed her deeply, enjoying her moans that filled his ears. She stroked his back, while scraping her nails along his back. Thrusting her hips towards his with every move he made. It felt so good, he was in heaven..'Dean.. .' he heard her say..and it almost drove him over the edge.' Dean' she screamed. Oh god yes. She was good. ''DEAN!'

Dean woke up with a start. It sounded so real, so close.

'Finally awake I see, you sleep like a god damn block!'

Dean averted his eyes towards the sound of the voice. Adjusting his eyes to the light, He literally saw the girl of his dreams stand before him.

'God is playing with me' he murmured and laid back down, closing his eyes again. He started to slumber away again until he felt a smack on his head.

'Wake up bro! We have company'

Dean sat up again, sighing and muttering about how he hated the company because he had such a nice dream about the girl in the store.

He heard a giggle and opened his eyes fully. There she stood, the girl from the store, the girl that had filled all his needs in his dream. And then his eyes widened. They hadn't heard him did they? But by the looks he received, he knew, they heard. He wanted to stand up, but couldn't. He was hard as a rock. 'Damn it' he muttered and sat Indian style on his bed, his sheet covering his hard-on.

'What are you doing here?' he asked the girl, eyeing her up and down. Remembering his dream and feeling his cock throbbing. _We made a deal god, be nice!_

The girl started to speak, and her voice sounded angelic to his ears.

'I made a dent in your bumper' she said. Dean's thoughts wandered off..

_A dent in my bumper..o god, she can do that.._

But then reality hit him.

'A dent in my bumper!?. In my baby!?. How!?'

The girl shifted on her feet, looking nervous.

Sam sighed. 'Dean, this is Maria. She wanted to crash in this motel, but instead crashed into you car. She forgot the handbrake. Give her a break, she's tired. She came to apologize, and to pay for the fixing.'

'Maria' he muttered, liking the way the sound of her name strolled of his tongue.

But Maria picked his muttering up.

'Yeah, I'm sorry. Maybe we can arrange things in the morning? I really want to go to bed' Dean looked up, shaking his head, trying to get his mind out of the gutter.

'Sure thing. Don't worry; it's probably nothing but a scratch on my car.' He said while scratching his head. Maria said goodnight, and walked out of the door. Sam closed it and laughed hard.

'Man, you know how to make a girl feel nervous with your babbling'

Dean sighed and laid down, pulling his pillow over his head

_God sure was playing with him_.

**_____________________________________________________________________**

Maria put her bag in her car, and sat on top of the hood. Lighting a cigarette, she waited for Sam and Dean to show up. Inhaling deeply, she wondered if her friends already missed her, if they had noticed that she was gone. Probably they didn't, because they hadn't called her yet.

Her thoughts then wandered of to the two boys she met yesterday. They were kind of cute. She sure wouldn't mind seeing them again in the future. She heard a door close and looked up, to see the boys out of her thoughts walk over towards her. They cleaned up nice.

'Morning' Sam said cheerfully. Maria smiled 'Morning, yourself!'

Dean grunted and looked at his bumper.

'How in the world did you do this?' he asked baffled.

'It was a soft bump!' Maria said excusing herself.

Sam laughed. 'You were half asleep, not?'

Maria looked guiltily into Deans eyes. She found herself drowning in them.

Dean sighed. _How can I be mad if she gives me that look?_

'You know what? You don't have to pay for it. I can fix it easily'

Sam and Maria's eyes bulged out.

'Dude! When I crash your car, you send me to hell for it!'

'Yeah well, I have one condition'

Maria swallowed. 'and what's that?'

Dean smiled ' Go out with me tonight!'

Sam shook his head. _The things he does to get laid.._

Maria shot a look at Sam, and then at Dean.

_It wouldn't hurt to go out one night_

'Alright'


	2. God sure likes to play!

'Why do we have to stay in this crappy town?'

'Because I have a hot date tonight' Dean said for the thousand time that day towards his brother.

'And where are you going to take her too?' Sam questioned again

'To a bar.' Was Dean's short reply, before he walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

_______________________________________________________________________

_What the hell did I get myself into? I need to get out of here instead of going out with a gorgeous guy._

Maria sighed and dried her hair. Starting to apply some make-up, her cell suddenly went off.

Startled, she stood up and looked at the screen that was flashing the name 'LIZ'

Gods, no. Not now. Not yet. She picked up her phone and flipped it open.

'Hi Liz' she said softly

'Maria, where are you? I didn't see your Jetta in front of your house and your shift started 2 hours ago! We need you here girl! I'm loosing my mind! And Michael is throwing fits, so you seriously need to get your cute behind over here!'

Maria sighed, swallowed and walked over to the window of her motel room

'I'm sorry Liz; I'm not feeling that good. I think I might have the flu'

'Darn it! But where's your car?'

'Uhm, it's at the garage? Yeah at the garage! Something was broken' Maria crossed her fingers, hoping Liz would believe her pathetic excuse

'Oh, Okay. Well, you get better honey and I'll try to arrange something here. Maybe I'll come by later on?'

'No! No, it's probably contagious because Amy is starting to cough too.'

_Please, don't come over. You'll notice that I'm gone, and start a search team.._

'Alright, feel better soon!' Liz said hanging up

'Yes, I will'' Maria whispered, knowing Liz wouldn't hear her.

She threw her phone on the bed and grabbed her bag, throwing her stuff into it.

_I'm sorry Dean and Sam, but I got to go. Who knows, maybe we will see each other again someday. Ha, no. Not with my luck.._

Grabbing her keys, she ran towards her Jetta and stood still for a moment.

Gazing back at the room where Dean and Sam where staying, she sighed again.

_Goodbye guys.._

___________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hell yeah, I look fine. Finer then the finest!_

'What time is it, Sammy?' Dean asked, smoothing his shirt down.

'It's 5 minutes later then the last time you asked me what time it was' Sam said looking annoyed. He was busy on his laptop, doing some research. Maybe they will have a case soon. He was getting quiet bored here.

Dean smiled. 'Alright, time to go get the lady! Bye!'

Before Sam could answer, Dean was already out of the room.

Only to see hem reappear a few minutes later..

'She's gone!' He closed the door with a loud bang.

'What do you mean?' Sam asked amused.

'Gone! As in away! Her car is gone too!'

Sam started laughing, holding his stomach. 'She stood you up!'

'WHAT? No!' Dean threw a pillow at Sam's head, but he ducked.

'The almighty Dean Winchester has been stood up by a girl!' Sam started laughing even harder then.

Dean fumed, grabbed his bag and walked over to the bathroom. Again, closing the door with a very loud bang.

_You like playing with me god?_

_(**I know, very short chappy..but will make it up with the next one.)**_

**_Next: A cranky Dean and a bored Sam hit the road again. Sam reveals a secret to Dean. what will it be?_**

**_And what about that Maria girl? Why is she on the run? Will she see Dean and Sam again?_**

**_God knows ;)_**


End file.
